


Shattered, Forged Anew

by Khaleesi1379



Category: Gideon the Ninth - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, like this is just straight porn, you're welcome gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21830710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khaleesi1379/pseuds/Khaleesi1379
Summary: Corona and Camilla, coming together at the end of the world.
Relationships: Camilla Hect/Coronabeth Tridentarius
Comments: 5
Kudos: 92





	Shattered, Forged Anew

**Author's Note:**

> Do you think if I read this in Confession, they would forgive me for my sins? To the Discord peeps who will eventually find this: I am accepting no criticism at this time, thank you.

Getting Coronabeth Tridentarius on her knees was surprisingly easy. Amazingly easy, really. And the sight of the Crown Princess of Ida on her knees, with her face buried between legs, was one to behold.

Every inch of Camilla Hect’s body sparked like a livewire. Corona was nothing if not eager to please. Her eyes were shut, her nose buried in the coarse curls of Cam’s sex. The princess’ hands clutched at Camilla’s hips, beseechingly holding her legs apart as if Camilla were granting her access to some great gift. The cavalier’s hands spun their way into the shining golden hair and pulled. She felt Corona’s responding moan vibrate through her, and she ached as her core clenched needily around nothing.

Then she hissed, as the nothing was replaced with the probing slip of Corona’s tongue inside of her.

The fact that Coronabeth Tridentarius was a master of words and persuasion was non-debatable. The fact that her tongue had far, _far_ better use outside of pretty words and empty speeches would have scandalized the whole of the Empire.

“That’s it,” Camilla said, steeling her voice to keep it level, not letting the princess know how affected she was by her ministrations. She fisted her hands into the hair again, pushing the princess’ face harder against her sex. “Good girl.”

Corona moaned again, and Camilla watched as she rubbed her thighs together, trying to find some relief in the friction. Camilla’s fingers tugged her hair in warning, and the princess’ eyes met hers as she obediently stilled and returned her focus to the task before her.

With her eyes locked on Camilla’s, Corona ran her tongue from the Sixth's drenched entrance all the way up her slit. She lapped at it, tongue spread wide and hot against Camilla’s sensitive flesh. Her tongue swirled lazily, teasingly around Camilla’s aching clit, then slid back down, this time parting the folds and probing languidly at the slick opening. The cavalier almost pulled her back by her hair again, but Corona anticipated the frustration, and instead closed her mouth around Camilla’s clit and sucked.

The Sixth House cavalier saw stars. But she couldn’t let Corona know that. She kept her face perfectly still, instead relaxing her hold on the Third’s hair and rewarding her with a gentle stroke through the tangled gold.

“That’s my good girl.”

The praise was met with another muffled moan. Corona’s eyes slipped shut again, and she returned with overt enthusiasm to the throbbing nub of Camilla’s clit.

It wasn’t long before the warm wet of the tongue stroking against her urgently and eagerly had her tipping over the edge. Camilla tensed, breath coming in short, disciplined bursts as she fought to maintain composure. Corona must have felt the muscles of the Sixth’s thighs tensing beneath her long, elegant fingers. She wrapped her hands around Camilla’s hips and pulled the cavalier forward, pressing her face entirely into Camilla’s sex.

Camilla managed to keep her footing. Her thighs trembled on either side of Corona’s head, and her hands clutched at the princess’ scalp, as if fisting the golden strands would hold her steady. She cried out, despite herself, the sweet relief of orgasm overwhelming her. Wetness flooded from her, and she ground herself down against the eager mouth as she chased each peak.

She didn’t know how long it took her to come down, but when she finally unclenched her fingers from Corona’s hair, the other woman gasped for breath. Camilla looked down with some alarm, but her moment of fear was quickly abated by the sight of Coronabeth’s chin shining and dripping with her wetness. That devilish tongue peaked out, tasting the arousal left on a plush pink lip.

Camilla slipped a hand under the strong chin, pushing the jaw up so the princess was forced to meet her gaze.

“Such a good girl for me,” she said huskily, delighting at the way Corona’s pupils blew out in response. “I would say she’s earned a reward.”

Camilla turned to fetch said reward, and was rewarded herself when she turned back to find Corona already laying at the edge of the bed.

Corona met her eyes. Her long, elegant fingers caught Camilla’s attention. They started at the collarbone, running down its length and then falling to the gentle swell of the breasts. They cupped one, covering it for a moment, then spreading the fingers to reveal the hard, pink nipple between them. They squeezed the soft flesh, pinching briefly at the nub, then continued on. They snaked their way down the smooth, golden skin of Corona’s stomach. The beautiful swell of toned thighs. The tawny curls at the juncture of her legs. Then they were parting those long legs, and Camilla watched hungrily as Corona brought her fingers to her own soaking folds and spread herself open for her.

Corona was absolutely drenched. And at the sight of the toy strapped to Camilla, she _dripped_.

Camilla smirked at the strangled gasp that left the Princess of Ida’s throat. Her own fingers had wrapped around the cock, pumping at it slowly, teasingly. Corona’s eyes followed the movement hungrily, her hips shifting and spreading for it without her even realizing it.

“It’s… it’s so… I wasn’t expecting…” Words seemed to be failing the Crown Princess. Camilla could see her brain skittering to a halt, watched the golden column of her throat bob with a nervous swallow.

“I promised a reward.” Corona’s eyes never left the toy as Camilla stepped forward. She took the shaft in her hand and held it up in offering. “I know you like it when I fill you.”

Getting Corona to her knees a second time was even easier than the first. The princess had slipped from the bed and onto the cold floor within the span of a second, and had eagerly taken the cock in her hand. She looked at it with fascination, the sheer girth of it stretching the reach of even her own long fingers. Camilla watched her, amused. Corona’s eyes met hers unexpectedly. The princess kept their gazes locked, and gently pressed a kiss to the flared head.

Camilla’s stomach fluttered, which caused alarm to wash through her like ice. It was a gesture that had much more gentleness and much less animal need than Camilla wanted. She fisted the back of the princess’ hair and pushed, demanding, until the plump lips parted. The toy sank into the ready mouth, until it met the back of Corona’s throat and she gagged. The sight of the rest of it, still proudly free of her mouth, made Corona whine needily.

“Thoroughly, Princess,” Camilla guided Corona’s head back until it was just her lips wrapped around the head, then pushed right back down. Corona didn’t need any further prompting. The purple eyes slid shut again, elegant hand wrapping around the toy’s thick base. Camilla held the waves of golden hair out of the princess’ face as her head bobbed up and down the shaft, filling the room with the wet sound of Corona’s mouth. Corona seemed to be enjoying herself just as much as (likely more than) Camilla was, but once the toy was sufficiently slick, Camilla tightened her grip on Corona’s hair and motioned for her to stop.

Corona let the toy slide out of her mouth and grinned up at Camilla.

Camilla abruptly hauled her to her feet and brought their mouths crashing together, more teeth and force than tenderness. Her hands gripped the taller woman’s hips with enough strength to bruise, and Corona promptly melted into her. Long fingers wound their way into Camilla’s short hair, and plush lips parted obediently for Camilla’s tongue. Corona moaned into the kiss, but Camilla moved forcefully forward, pushing the princess back until her knees hit the back of the bed. Corona reluctantly broke the kiss, laying her upper body out on the mattress, legs parting and wrapping loosely around Camilla’s hips. Camilla didn’t follow her onto the bed, instead remaining standing.

Rough hands kneaded each strong thigh, then traveled up. Camilla slid her thumbs against the princess’ hip bones and delighted at the shudder that ran through her. She dipped her fingers where Corona needed her most, feeling the wetness there before plunging the full length of two into the princess’ dripping core.

Corona nearly screamed at the sudden, blissful relief. Her spine arched, bringing her body into beautiful, trembling display. The Sixth cavalier felt a rush of fluid around her fingers. A smirk played at the edge of her lips.

“So responsive. So _needy_.” Camilla curled her fingers ever-so-slightly, and the princess was reduced to a whimpering mess. “So wet for me.”

The blush that had spread across Corona’s skin deepened significantly, her shoulders, chest and cheeks now painted a brilliant rose. She had pulled her lower lip between her teeth, worrying at it as she tried to keep her hips from pumping onto Camilla’s hand. Camilla felt her core ripple around her fingers, the muscles trying to pull her in deeper and hold her in place. She kept them still for a beat longer. She watched Corona’s face, watched the other woman as she tried desperately to take only what Camilla gave her. She clenched down unwittingly on Camilla’s fingers several times, but trembled with the effort of keeping the rest of her body perfectly still. Her eyes were screwed tightly shut, short, sharp little breaths being pulled in and out of her nose as if she were counting them to keep focused. Camilla took the moment of blindness to smile.

“Good,” she breathed huskily, allowing her own arousal to slip into her voice. “Very good.”

She began to pump her fingers in and out of Corona. Each stroke was short, calculated. She scissored her fingers with each thrust, satisfied when she was met with little resistance.

When Camilla curled her fingers against her front wall, Corona melted. When she pressed a thumb to her clit, she _gushed_.

“Are you ready for me, Majesty?”

Corona couldn’t help the desperate pumping of her hips then. Words seemed beyond her as well. She only whimpered in response, the sound drawn out into a whine when Camilla slipped her fingers free.

The cavalier ran the hand drenched in Corona’s arousal in a short pump up the length of the toy, then brought her hips forward, angling so the cock came to rest over the top of Corona’s sex.

“Use your words, Your Highness.” Camilla punctuated the sentence by slapping the head of the toy against Corona’s clit, causing the princess’ hips to jerk and her head to be thrown back with a cry.

“ _Please_ , Cam. God Undying, _please_.”

Camilla took the head of the toy and rubbed it between Corona’s soaked folds. They both shuddered at the wet sound it made as it slid down her slit and then teasingly back up. Camilla repeated the movement, then pushed the head in just slightly. Corona sagged, a relieved smile lighting her face in a beauty like the morning sun.

Night and storm replaced it just as quickly when, instead of sinking herself to the hilt and filling her like she needed, Camilla pulled the head out with a lewd pop. Corona let out a strangled cry, her hips trying to follow as Camilla pulled the cock away from her core. Camilla watched, mouth positively watering, as the princess visibly clenched on her agonizing emptiness.

“Going to need a bit more than that, Princess,” Camilla ran her nails up Corona’s thighs, gentle enough to soothe, but with just enough force to leave little red lines marring the smooth skin. “Tell me what you want.”

Camilla watched in abject delight as Corona spread her legs for her, stretching herself as open as she could so Camilla could sink into her.

“Please, I need you inside me,” Corona panted. “I need you, Camilla, please. _Fuck me_.”

“That’s my good girl.”

Corona whined, high-pitched and desperate. Camilla saw her cunt drip, the shining strands of her arousal sliding around the head of the toy pressing against her entrance and dripping to the sheets below. Camilla pressed forward slowly, following the give of Corona’s core. As the head finally sunk its way inside her, Corona’s back arched and a ragged gasp left her chest heaving. Camilla’s eyes followed, watching the stomach muscles tense, the hard, dusky pink nipples strain towards the sky.

Corona was art made living.

“ _Ah_! Big…”

“You can take it, lovely.” The moaned response was all she needed. Camilla slowly pushed forward, watching the toy as it split the princess open for her and buried its way inside. Corona spasmed around her almost immediately, but Camilla kept her slow pace, inching her way in until she was sheathed entirely, her thighs meeting Corona’s backside and receiving a generous coating of the princess’ arousal.

She was genuinely surprised to find that Corona had taken the toy nearly down to its hilt. She was stretched around its girth, her brow furrowed as she adjusted to the size of it inside of her. Camilla waited, patiently, until Corona began to squirm. The movements quickly became agitated; the Princess of Ida tried in vain to pump her hips, to find some source of friction, but Camilla stood still and cool as stone.

“Show me how much you want it.”

The eyes that met hers were ink-black, the pupils having eclipsed the lilac entirely. Corona nodded emphatically. Camilla wasn’t sure she was even aware she was doing it. With permission given, Corona was set loose upon the world like a typhoon. There was no hesitation in the movements of her hips, the rapid thrusting motions as she impaled herself again and again on the toy. One hand had gone behind her head, scrabbling at the bed sheets to try to get some sort of leverage, some angle that would let her fuck herself at the blistering pace she desired. The other nearly clawed at her breast, fingers kneading and twisting in turn.

For a few moments, the only thing in the world that mattered to Camilla Hect was Coronabeth taking her own pleasure on Camilla’s strap. She watched, enraptured, as the princess drove herself up and down the length of the toy, as she stretched and dripped in order to take its girth. The brutal motion of it left Corona’s breath ragged, and frustration mingled with bliss on her gorgeous brow in equal parts. Feeling merciful, Camilla reached down and roughly thumbed her clit. The Third’s thrusts stuttered, and a jagged moan dragged out of her heaving chest.

“ _Yes_ ,” she breathed. “Please. Need you.”

Camilla pulled out of her abruptly, and Corona keened pitifully at the loss. The Sixth cav didn’t leave her to her suffering. Rough, scarred hands dragged Corona forcefully up the mattress. Knees pushed her legs apart, and then the muscled, compact body of Camilla stretched over her. Camilla quickly brought the toy back to her entrance and snapped her hips forward, filling Corona once more to the brim. There was no moment’s pause, no time for patience or teasing. Camilla set into her at a brutal pace, and Corona sobbed in relief.

It was a fury of movement. Camilla drove into her with the controlled stamina and discipline of someone who had carved themselves into a weapon. Corona’s body curled around her, legs hooking around Camilla’s waist and driving her forward, arms wrapped under her arms and hands clawing at the flexing muscles of her shoulders. Skin against skin, every inch it was possible. It was like being fucked wasn’t enough, like Corona was trying to erase the boundaries between her body and Camilla’s.

The words “one flesh, one end” came to Camilla’s mind unbidden.

Discipline shattered as the weight of memories began to tremulously invade where they were not welcome. Her thrusts grew erratic, and the rage and heartbreak that boiled inside her at every moment seeped into her every movement. Her body met the woman under hers with harsh slaps of flesh, and she pushed as deeply and as furiously as Corona could take her.

Corona bit down on her shoulder, a scream smothered against the heat of Camilla’s skin, and clawed at her back as if she was holding on for her life.

She took everything Camilla gave and more.

“ _Corona_.” The name in her mouth felt as jagged as the rest of her, but the sound of it gasped into Coronabeth’s neck seemed to be the last thing she needed to tumble over the edge. Her body convulsed, back arching and thighs spasming. Corona’s teeth released their hold, her head thrown back and lips parted in a silent scream.

Every inch of her seized in perfect ecstasy.

She didn’t relinquish, didn’t give the woman beneath her a chance to catch her breath. She was so close. The cavalier continued her merciless rhythm, fucking Corona straight into another silent scream of an orgasm and changing the angle of her hips to better stimulate her own throbbing need. The base of the toy pressed against her clit with every thrust, and she could feel her arousal dripping down her thighs. She squeezed her eyes shut, relinquishing her iron control, losing herself in sounds and sensations. It wasn’t long before her thighs began to tremble, the heat in her belly coiling tighter and tighter. Short, harsh breaths left her lips. Her fingers dug into the soft flesh of Corona’s thighs, keeping the princess spread and open for her.

 _So close, so close, so close_ …

She nearly screamed at the sudden sensation of long, callused fingers sliding their way under the harness and over her slick folds. Her eyes shot open, and she saw Corona, purple eyes fixed on her as if the rest of the world had melted away. Her breasts bounced with each of Camilla’s thrusts, and the Sixth could see that she was on the verge of being completely overstimulated. But her eyes were studying Camilla’s face, and her fingers were working frantically, clumsily at the cavalier’s swollen clit.

“Please, Cam. Please,” the princess begged, her voice soft and pleading, even as Camilla’s thrusts became rougher and disjointed. “I want you to, let me see you.”

Her vision went white, and her scream as she came tore her throat ragged.  
\------------------------------------------------------------  
Sense came back to Camilla slowly, like waking from the grey haze of a dream. Her skin was raw where the harness had rubbed, and she could feel the scratches Corona had left on her back and shoulders. She shifted, making to pull the toy out, only to have Corona’s body spasm, the aftershocks of the onslaught of orgasms Camilla had made her endure leaving the princess achingly sensitive.

“Don’t,” Corona’s voice was rough and soft. Camilla froze. “Just… stay for a moment? Please?”

Long, elegant fingers stroked up and down the length of her spine, Corona’s arms holding her close and keeping her there. There was no strength behind it, no demand. The other woman’s eyes were still shut, golden hair splayed out in wild halo around her lovely face. Camilla stilled, then rested herself slowly back down, the weight of her body falling over Corona like a blanket, bracketed perfectly between long arms and toned thighs.

The Sixth cavalier carefully balanced herself on her elbows, eyes on Corona’s face as the princess’ breath slowly began to even out. Her eyes remained closed, but a gentle smile split her plush lips, and Camilla felt very suddenly that she was seeing something secret, something beautiful and divine and meant to be shielded from the outside world. Corona’s hands were still on Camilla’s back, fingertips whisper-soft and soothing against the angry lines they’d left before. Before she knew what she was doing, Camilla reached a hand up to smooth the mussed golden hair at Corona’s temple. Her fingers carded gently through the strands, thumb following and sliding in a soothing arc over the heated skin. She came back to herself with a jolt as her eyes met the deep purple of the princess’, quietly regarding her.

They were such broken things, both of them. Two halves of something that had once been greater, the remnants of a past that was dead and gone.

Discarded. Abandoned. Corona’s world had rotated around Ianthe just as eternally as Camilla’s had around Palamedes. And now they were here, the suns gone and the husks of galaxies left to rot in their stead.

Two bodies, in a world full of corpses.

Broken. In ways that only the other would ever understand.

Corona kissed her then, and Camilla felt whole.


End file.
